Katsuki Bakugo
Katsuki Bakugo & Shoto Todoroki vs. Villains is the first time Katsuki Bakugo & Shoto Todoroki engage Villains after obtaining their Provisional Hero Licenses. Prologue On a Sunday afternoon in early December, a group of masked villains riding a wave of carbonated water flood the streets of an unspecified city. They planned this attack on a weekend when no heroes would be on patrol. The thieves steal jewelry, purses, and other valuables from innocent patrons. The Villains plan goes smoothly until they cross paths with two fledgling heroes. On their way back from their final provisional license training, Shoto and Katsuki notice the commotion as they ride past in a car with All Might. Since there are no heroes around, the heroes in training decide to act. All Might reminds them that they've only had their hero licenses for half an hour. Ignoring his sensei's warning, Katsuki asks how many hours a hero needs to wait before they can act. Battle Katsuki and Shoto leap into action together, proudly waving their new provisional hero licenses. Shoto freezes the water the villains are riding on and Katsuki blasts them with a few explosions. Annoyed, the leader of the seltzer riders asks what wannabe heroes are interfering. All Might helps evacuate the area, and many of the civilians recognize him as the former No. 1 hero. Shoto readies his right hand and reminds the villains the stolen items don't belong to them. He unleashes his signature Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall to encase the criminals. The rider's leader refuses to back down and carbonates the water inside the ice, and breaks it apart using his support gauntlets. The Cider House's leader reveals his group worked for a whole month planning this crime and says they're determined. The thieves abruptly turn tail, determined to escape with their riches. Katsuki propels himself into their path and then explodes them all at once, knocking most of the villains out cold. The explosive U.A. student claims the villains are only determined to get hurt and launches himself at their leader. !!]] The Seltzer Villain counters by launches focused streams of water out of his support gauntlets. The beams are enough to keep Katsuki at bay, but overwhelm the villain with the force of its shooting power. One bystander gets caught up in the commotion, forcing Katsuki to save both her and All Might. Realizing the situation is worsening by the moment, Shoto rolls up his left sleeve and decides he has no choice but to get rough. He aims his flames at the villain and blasts him with a Super Move: Flashfreeze Heatwave. Shoto comments that heat eliminates carbonation and Katsuki adds that this is the same move Shoto used to defeat Izuku in the Sports Festival. Shoto claims he toned down its power in this case. The boys round up all the defeated villains and a hero arrives shortly after. Aftermath Following Katsuki and Shoto's first battle since getting their licenses, All Might brings the Hero Slidin' Go to deal with the rest. Slidin' Go is impressed by the boys' good work. Katsuki even managed to take back the stolen goods before he exploded the villains. The villain's gauntlets mysteriously disappear. Slidin' Go writes it off as cheap equipment from the black market. Little do the heroes know these villains have been armed by the Detnerat Company. All Might congratulates his students on a job well done before departing. Days later, the two students are interviewed for their feat. References Site Navigation Category:Katsuki Bakugo Battles Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles